


come as you are

by beatrise



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrise/pseuds/beatrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барбаре снятся кошмары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come as you are

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн до второго сезона.

Из окна квартиры Рене видно серый кондоминиум, длящийся вне времени и пространства. Из окна квартиры Гордона видно Готэм как на ладони. Барбара принимает снотворное, чтобы увидеть сны без сновидений. Барбаре снятся кошмары. Всё, что ей нужно это несколько часов, чтобы потом очнуться в незнакомом месте.

Вчера она проснулась на стоянке перед дайнером «Одноглазый Джек». Во сне она обнимала вчерашнюю газету, царапая монохромными страницами запястье. Свет от фонаря сверхновой освещал вчерашние новости, придавая им новое прочтение. Заголовки отпечатывались на руке татуировками «убийца», «свобода», «жертва». Белый – чистый цвет, не оставляющий место полутонам и компромиссам.

Где она проснется сегодня?

ххх

Мёртвый Джим готовит собственное сердце на кухне. Приятное тепло и едкий запах заполняют квартиру смрадом и уютом. Полуденное солнце наполняет комнату солнечными зайчиками, сбежавшими с расшитого черными пайетками платья.

– Тебе же это нравится, - говорит он.

Барбара не знает что сказать.

ххх

Она провалилась в кроличью нору на вокзале, как только сошла на перрон в случайные объятия незнакомца.

В голове шум прибоя мешается с запахом тухлой рыбы. В комнате только она, привязанная к стулу, и Виктор, держащий ржавый нож рядом с её щекой. Она знает его имя из дела, над которым работал Джим, так опрометчиво оставивший бумаги в спальне. Виктор слегка касается ножом её губ.

– Тебе же это нравится, - говорит он.

Барбара придумала ответ.

ххх

Осень пахнет перезрелыми яблоками и тыквами. У Барбары сегодня день рождения, и родители обещали ей сюрприз. Она так спешит домой, что почти падает с последней ступеньки школьного автобуса в лужу с прелой листвой. На кухне свистит чайник, перемежаясь со звоном колокольни где-то вдали. Барбара вбегает на кухню и замечает кастрюлю на плите. Сквозь приоткрытую крышку видна белая шкурка любимого кролика. Вода кипит. Барбара хочет сдвинуть кастрюлю с места, желая спасти, но мать вовремя перехватывает руку крошки.

– Это подарок, – говорит мать.  
– Это опасно, – говорит отец.  
– Никогда так не делай, – говорят они хором.

От отчаяния Барбара отрывает кружево с подола платья. Она ненавидит белый цвет.

ххх

Виктор снимает рубашку, и Барбара видит шрамы, но до них никак не дотронуться. Между ними пропасть из воздуха и пыли. Руки Барбары связаны черными лентами из собственной юбки. Вентилятор на потолке разносит воздух, с каждым оборотом приближая будущее к закономерному финалу. Барбаре холодно. Барбаре жарко.

Виктор целует её, обещая новое будущее. Тусклая лампа гаснет.

Барбаре нравятся кошмары.

ххх

Гордон голосом Виктора говорит «Спи», и Барбара засыпает. Барбара любит кошмары.


End file.
